<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme More 承 by Cyanray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910701">Gimme More 承</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray'>Cyanray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>14 - Relationship, all4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gimme More 承</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimme More 承</p><p>承.</p><p>男生寝室没有床，四个人打地铺，晒鱼干似的铺成了一排。第二晚管栎就被李汶翰挤到了最右边，他说怕老年人爱起夜，睡门口最好。</p><p>管栎没有反驳他，说话的语境比较特殊，发生在他被李汶翰抱到浴室清理后。没有脸面对是一回事，没力气较劲才是事实。</p><p>李汶翰事后特别爱说话，拉着管栎问学会了吗，你以后操男人就得这么操。</p><p>管栎反问对方是不是真的技术拙劣，他后面痛得像被货车碾过。</p><p>然后李汶翰特别真挚的看着他说，第一次进入只是在报复他早饭吃的过于漫长。</p><p>太过坦诚也没有什么甜头，管栎冲着李汶翰皮笑肉不笑了一下午，露手艺做饭时，也给了对方特别的家乡味照顾。</p><p> </p><p>“李汶翰嘴唇还挺性感的”</p><p>陈帅宏看了眼又往厕所跑的红唇男人，眉眼带笑的转头对着管栎。</p><p>“亲起来舒服吗？”</p><p>“吃辣椒吗？和李汶翰嘴里一个味儿”</p><p>第一次翻篇后，管栎坐了一下午沙发，炮仗似的谁点谁着，尤其对着李汶翰和黄嘉新，不点也能自着。</p><p>陈帅宏跟黄嘉新请教姚敏敏感点时，随口问了句管栎怎么把枪口冲你了，黄嘉新苦着脸说怪自己嘴贱，在他俩清晨第一炮现场满嘴跑了几趟火车。</p><p> </p><p>此刻是凌晨三点，拜李汶翰金口所赐，没怎么半夜醒过的管栎，猛地一睁眼睡不着了。<br/>坐起身子，借着月光好好打量了遍身旁的李汶翰。<br/>睡觉时跟他家小孩子一样闭不拢嘴，露两颗兔牙当城门。鼻梁很高，眼和嘴都特别秀气，管栎得出了对方一定长得像他妈的结论。</p><p>顺着视线往下，看见了对方露出的胳膊。管栎没忍住把自己的手臂凑上去比了比，想起了李汶翰那句操男人就得这么操。</p><p>得了吧，他才做不到把李汶翰抱起来操。<br/>结果又在拐弯抹角的夸他自己罢了</p><p>管栎扯着嘴角无声的冷笑了会儿，忽的想起什么似的看向了房间里的红外摄像头。</p><p>完了完了，节目组得给他安苦情人设了</p><p>朝着摄像机摇了摇头，管栎又指向李汶翰，双手在胸前比了个叉。也不知道会被剪辑成什么样子，叹了口气，管栎套了件衣服小心翼翼站起身子离开了房间。</p><p>打算上个厕所回去闭目养神的时候，瞥见阳台若有若无的灯光，管栎耐不住好奇，走上前看了看。<br/>对方打着的手机手电筒朝自己照过来，管栎虚了眼，拿手挡住了。</p><p>“管栎？”</p><p>听见了熟悉的声音，管栎适应了光线后，朝对方点点头，语气里不由自主的有些紧张。</p><p>“你怎么大半夜跑阳台来？”</p><p>何薇就穿了件单裙，初夏的夜晚还带着些凉意，对方似是全然不在乎，倚靠着墙，把视线放在了远方。</p><p>“躺了一天，该睡的时候就睡不着了”<br/>“真没意思”</p><p>管栎困惑地看着何薇，朝对方走近了些。月光照在她身上，整个人晕着层浅淡的辉气，愈发衬托的她明艳无双。</p><p>“我以为陈帅宏是有脑子的”<br/>“结果到了床上他只听得见叫床，嗓门越大他越觉得自己做的好，我都破了几次音了，他除了把自个儿骄傲了，技术烂得要死”</p><p>何薇看着管栎，后者仓皇失措地移开了视线。要是对方知道他对着白天那几声呻吟想入非非了不少内容，那自己不就跟陈帅宏一块儿合并同类项了吗。</p><p>“我看他找完姚敏就得找你了”</p><p>“我？”<br/>“我觉得他对李汶翰更有意思”</p><p>何薇笑了起来，笑颜柔和了锋利的眉眼，高岭之花的气场也不攻自破，管栎跟着褪去了不少慌乱的情绪。<br/>看着看着对方就情不自禁地凑了上去。<br/>本以为会是蜻蜓点水的亲吻，最后被对方引导得饱含着占有的欲望。</p><p>管栎拉开些距离，看着何薇衣衫半解，略微凌乱的模样。伸手撩开了混乱中跑进对方嘴里的发丝。</p><p>“我可以追你吗”</p><p>被眼前人贴近耳侧的低语搞得徒增些热气，何薇一口咬上了对方干净一侧的脖子，看着管栎吃疼得皱起了眉。</p><p>“黄嘉新是我男朋友”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一夜无眠，躺在地铺上辗转反侧，管栎几次想疑惑的尖叫出声。迫于身边三位熟睡之人，只能硬生生自我消化。</p><p>天边泛起鱼肚白的时候，管栎脑子一断线，终于陷入了沉睡。</p><p>不同于往日，今天客厅里围了一群摄制组的人，黄嘉新凑热闹挤进人群，左右听了半天也没得到什么有用信息。索性把矛头对准了导演，笑出了一口真诚的大白牙。</p><p>“哥，出什么事了？”</p><p>高个儿小伙招牌笑容很有感染力，导演隔着镜片若有所思地看他，缄口不发一言，直盯得黄嘉新背后发毛。<br/>摆了摆手退到一旁，没留神还踩了谁一脚。</p><p>黄嘉新回过头才发现脸色发黑的李汶翰，立马赔了笑脸道歉，再也不想和对方结什么梁子了。<br/>都是来玩的，他可招惹不起认真这类型。</p><p>“你去把人叫齐”</p><p>奉命行事的导演助理男女各执一方，不一会儿就带齐了寝室里的剩余人员。</p><p>除了何薇</p><p>管栎顶着俩黑眼圈四下环顾，也没把人给看出来。又把目光停留在了黄嘉新身上，低着头若有所思。</p><p>“大家都过来一下，我有事宣布”</p><p>导演指挥着摄像师开机，让道具组搬了块盖着幕布的立牌出来。</p><p>“何薇连夜跟我们沟通，决定退出录制”<br/>“相关事宜落实后，我们选择尊重她的决定。依照本人意愿，我们把她的积分分发给了几位……这里就是目前为止的积分记录表”</p><p>还没等所有人反应过来，导演就一把拉下了幕布，不出所料画面里紧跟着的就是文字特写。</p><p>「李汶翰 100  陈帅宏 101  黄嘉新129  <br/>   管栎150  姚敏120」</p><p>“相信大家对何薇的安排都有自己的理解，我们鼓励大家踊跃讨论，另外下午有特别的游戏互动环节可获取额外积分，敬请期待”<br/>“撤！”<br/>交待完毕导演就领着一群人风风火火的离开了，留下五人面面相觑各怀心事。</p><p>“她给我1分干嘛？”</p><p>陈帅宏看着白板上的101，百思不得其解。<br/>黄嘉新笑容戏谑的把住了对方肩膀，安慰性质的拍了拍。</p><p>“拐弯抹角说你技术烂呢，同情分吧”</p><p>陈帅宏翻了个白眼，挥开了黄嘉新不安分的手，那数字被解读后也变得格外刺眼。</p><p>“我俩同学一场给我30-1能理解，这何薇怎么连广月和姚敏都给？还给广月这么高？”</p><p>不知黄嘉新兀自演着什么同学戏码，管栎冷眼横了他一眼，哪有人带着女朋友来参加这种综艺的。<br/>在他看来，何薇退出都是被黄嘉新的游戏人间给激到了，性开放有什么特殊性癖都在理解范围，男朋友的不闻不问不在乎才是导火索吧。</p><p>“我跟她告白被拒绝了，给我分多是她人美心善<br/>“倒是给你29，意思是说你连陈帅宏那一分都不配吧”</p><p>黄嘉新还来不及消化管栎话里的信息量，就被对方冷嘲热讽的语气给激到了。这人气劲怎么能这么大，还24小时不带败火的？</p><p>“你什么时候跟她表白了？”</p><p>还不等黄嘉新上前跟管栎理论，半路就杀出个李汶翰开始揪着对方质问起来。</p><p>管栎正在气头上，被人一打岔心情更下一层楼，不打算和李汶翰对视，一个人坐到了椅子上生闷气。</p><p>“人都走了，计较这些有用吗？”<br/>姚敏抱着胳膊坐沙发上旁观，眼看着气氛僵持不下，想着还是得说些什么。几个人时不时就三言两语爆出点什么重要信息，她一听一惊，一听一乍的，总怀疑自己没跟这些人生活在同一屋檐下。</p><p>“对啊，也没人关心李汶翰一分都没拿到吗？”</p><p>姚敏冲着看热闹不嫌事大的陈帅宏翻了个白眼，她就不该搅这趟浑水。<br/>想着看第一季节目里的几个人，除了第一次，真正做了的就那么一两个，最后还是不温不火的路人关系。<br/>这一周还没过半，他们的素材后期都能剪出连续剧来了吧。</p><p>“她不给我分，才是最正常的”</p><p>李汶翰话里的刀子又是意有所指朝椅子上某人扔过去的。</p><p> </p><p>得，又来一出小李飞刀<br/>姚敏深深闭上了眼，把自己塞进了沙发里不打算掺和了。这两两凑一起就有条追杀线的，看还怎么能在床上搞起来。</p><p> </p><p>集体冷战的微妙氛围一直持续到了下午的录制开始，姚敏被叫到客厅后看着四面八方冒出来的人不知怎么的就有些想笑。<br/>管栎一下午都待在了女生寝室，黄嘉新搁客厅里打游戏，陈帅宏跑阳台上下棋，李汶翰大概率是一个人在男生寝室睡觉，到场时就他一个人把头发睡成了鸟巢。</p><p>不知名但格外面熟的主持人对着摄像机直接省略了自我介绍，开始念起开场白。<br/>每个人都心不在焉的，对他的关心为零。他意识到接的这场私活可能是他本就坎坷的主持生涯里一大考验。</p><p>“既然如此，有人愿意跟我一起介绍一下这次的游戏规则吗？”</p><p>鸦雀无声……再小一颗石子扔水里多少也能激起些涟漪，他倒好，直接浮起来了。</p><p>清清嗓打算靠后期和自己的努力佯装无事发生时，好巧不巧老天派的天使就到了。</p><p>“我来吧”</p><p>管栎举了举手，得到主持人眼里带光的点头示意后，才走到对方旁边，照着台本开始介绍。</p><p>“嘴撕贴纸：所有人站成一排，分别往自己身上贴五张贴纸，位置自定，下一位玩家只能用嘴撕下贴纸，全程除了嘴，手脚都不能参与，用时最短者积分50，第二30分，第三积10分”</p><p>管栎全程机械式的念完了羞耻游戏规则，第一次发现自己的普通话也能如此标准。</p><p>回到原位后，感觉浑身都不自在。这种游戏，看的就是画面的香艳程度，想赢的话掌握在自己手里的贴纸就得往难了贴。<br/>管栎已经看到黄嘉新把贴纸往大腿内侧贴了，谁要撕他<br/>还得拿嘴给他脱个裤子。</p><p>看着手心里的贴纸出神，自我调节一番后，打起精神把贴纸往身上各个位置安排上了。</p><p>等所有人再次聚齐，管栎发现除了姚敏和李汶翰肉眼可见的贴纸外，陈帅宏跟黄嘉新的贴纸就跟隐了身似的，看都看不见。</p><p>“你们不会把贴纸贴鞋底吧？”<br/>“我怎么没想到呢！”</p><p>所有人听了管栎和黄嘉新的对话都不由自主的一阵恶寒，要真有人贴鞋底，那画面也太可怕了。</p><p>抓阄按号码站好后，又是新一轮的绝望。</p><p>「1黄嘉新 2管栎 3陈帅宏 4李汶翰 5姚敏」</p><p>管栎看着左右都是自己招惹不起的大游戏家，提前给自己做起了嘴部按摩。</p><p> </p><p>都想一想，对方会把贴纸藏哪儿了呢？</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>